The Calem Jaeger Chronicles – Part 1
by CalemJaeger
Summary: Join Calem Alexander Jaeger and his 14 companions on their journey through the Kalos Region as he aims to become the Pokémon League Champion and a Pokémon Knight! Rated M for bloody violence and language. Contains KalosShipping. Part 1 of 4.
1. Prologue

"Over 3,000 years ago, there was a king who ruled the Kalos region with wisdom. Many have followed the king for many years. But, one day, there was a foolish man that wanted to revolt against the king's wise actions. He tried to assassinate the king…and failed. As a result, a war started. Both man and Pokémon took part in the war, including the king's beloved Floette. Floette is a loyal servant to the king, even to battle. One day, Floette was–"

Calem Alexander Jaeger, a 5-year-old boy, is reading the origin story of the war that took place over 3,000 years ago until…

"Calem Alexander Jaeger!"

Grace, Calem's mother, opened the door. Calem closes the book.

"I thought that I told you not to read the origin stories at night."

"Come on, Mom, I was about to hit the saddest part of the story," said Calem. "Please?"

"Oh, I see, you want me to experience the story, too? Okay, then," said Grace, as she sat down next to her son.

Calem reopens the book, and the story resumes.

"–killed during a battle, and the king was given Floette's coffin. Filled with nothing but grief and determination, the king wanted to bring his fallen servant Pokémon back."

"Here it comes! My favorite part," whispered Calem.

"So, the king built a machine. He climbed to the top of the machine, and the fallen Pokémon was brought back from the dead. As a result, he attained the gift of immortality. However, the king's rage had not subsided. He was still mad at the combatants for killing his beloved Floette. He turned the machine into the deadliest weapon of all–"

"The Ultimate Weapon," Calem said in unison with the narrator.

"A ray of death was fired from the Ultimate Weapon, and it was aimed at the combatants. The ray hit all of them, killing them instantly and ending the war…in a stalemate."

Both mother and son oohed. Calem turns the page.

"Floette knew the price of bringing her back. Saddened, she left the king, silently vowing never to return until he is free from the weapon."

"Alright, it's time for this Trainer to go to bed," said Grace. She walks to the bedroom door as Calem closes the book. "Love you, son."

"I love you, too."

The door closes. Calem opens the book again, under the covers this time.

"To this day, the former king searches endlessly for Floette, only to find nothing as a result."


	2. Thirteen Years Later – Father and Son

Calem, now age 18, is testing his flight abilities. His wings are visible. (He is 50% Avian, after all. An Avian is a like the Flügel race from "No Game No Life".) He sees Officer Helmsley's house.

"Hey, Officer Helmsley!" yelled Calem as he passed by.

"Hey, Calem! Where are you off to?" asked the officer.

"I'm off to see my dad. He might be at the local hospital," said Calem.

"Well, then, go for it!"

"I will!"

Calem rushes to the hospital using his wings. When he arrives, he lands at the main entrance, and his wings disappear. He enters the building.

"Ah, Calem. You here for your dad?" asked the person behind the desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Adkins," said Calem.

Mrs. Adkins presses a button, which is an intercom.

"Calling Dr. Jaeger. Calling Dr. Jaeger."

A male voice can be heard from the intercom.

"How may I help you, Mrs. Adkins?"

It is Dr. Andrew Jaeger, Calem's Avian father.

"Your son is here for the usual visit."

"Calem. Right. I'll be down in a minute."

A moment later, Dr. Jaeger arrives.

"Ha-ha, my boy, it's good to see you again!" he said.

Both father and son hug each other.

"It's good to see you too, Father," said Calem.

The hug breaks.

"So, how's Grace?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, my mother?" asked Calem. "She's okay. I've been helping her around the house. Damn, Rhyhorn Training is difficult. I always skin my face. Oh, well. It happens."

"And Penelope and Royce?" asked his father.

"Y'know, I haven't heard from them or even seen in a very long time. Damn, I would like to see them again…" said Calem.

"Well, don't you think that it's about time you started a Pokémon journey?"

"Even though I'm 18 and all, I still haven't settled on a goal."

"Well, Professor Sycamore told your mother that one of your neighbors – I think her name is Irina or something like that – is here to help you on your quest. After all, the Andrewses are great Trainers, after all."

"Yep. They sure are," said his son. "Well, I guess I'd be heading home now. See ya, Father."

"Goodbye, my son."

Calem's wings reappear, and he flies off towards his mother's house.


	3. A Robbery Foiled

Grace's house. Calem lands at the main entrance. He opens the door.

"Mother?"

Calem searches the house for Grace. He finds out that someone is robbing the house. Calem recognizes a face when he sees one.

"You!" he yelled when he approached the robber. He was red with rage. He grabs a nearby gun and shoots the robber in the foot. He calls Officer Helmsley.

"Helmsley speaking."

"Thank goodness!" said Calem. "Someone is robbing the house."

"I'm on my way with backup. Bring the suspect outside."

Helmsley hangs up.

Calem drags the robber outside and waits for the cops, and they, sure enough, arrive.

The robber is apprehended.

Grace arrives. She gasps.

"Calem Alexander Jaeger! Did you just stop a robbery?" asked Grace.

"Yes… But I'm responsible for my mess!" replied her son. "And you know what? I've made a decision. Tomorrow…I'm starting a Pokémon journey."

"Well, good. It's about time you made that decision. My second son, a Pokémon Trainer!"

The robber yells something in Kalosian, a ficticious language.

"Now, how 'bout some Rhyhorn Training?" asked Grace.

"Even though I skin my face every time, I will try not to!" said Calem with determination.


	4. Rhyhorn Training

The training field. Calem puts on his blue training jumpsuit. He gets on Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn, like a bull in our world, bucks around. Calem struggles to stay on. Eventually, Calem is thrown off of Rhyhorn. As usual, he lands face-first on the ground – a faceplant.

"Goddamn it. I skinned my face. Again," said Calem in disappointment.

"Well, at least you tried to be one with Rhyhorn," said Grace. "Come, let's get you fixed up."


	5. A Family Dinner

Back at home. Calem is in what he usually wears at home – a green shirt, black shorts, and gray sneakers. He is watching a TV program suitable for his age.

"Calem, your dinner is getting cold!" said Grace from the kitchen.

"Coming!" replied Calem. He turns off the TV and heads to the dining room.

Andrew enters the building.

"Grace, Calem, I'm back!" he said as he entered the building.

"Andrew!"

Grace rushed to her husband, and they embraced each other with a quick kiss.

"How was your job?" asked Grace.

"Oh, the usual," said Andrew. "Clients, patients, a daily visit from my son, yada-yada…"

"Well, that's good," said Calem. "Anything else, Father?"

"I have good news and some bad news," said Andrew.

"Bad news?" asked Calem.

"My best colleague, Kyle, was brutally beaten up by his rival, Pierce. He is currently in the ER as we speak."

There is a moment of silence.

"Such a pity…" said Grace. "What's the good news?"

"Well, first of all," said Andrew, "I got a raise."

"Whoa! A raise?" said his son. "That is amazing!"

"And that's not all! I've been promoted," said Andrew, "to Master Surgeon!"

Calem gasps. "You, my father, a Master Surgeon? That—that is amazing, Father! Come, we're having soup for dinner."

The three enjoy their dinner in a well-mannered way.


	6. A New Adventure Dawns

The next morning. Calem rises from bed. He changes from his pajamas to a set of clothes that he hand-picked himself – a blue jacket, a red T-shirt, blue skinny jeans, a black two-tone bag with blue decals, and black combat boots with blue laces. He has trouble selecting between a red cap and a black knit cap.

"Shit, this is taking too damn long," he thought.

Grace comes upstairs to Calem's bedroom.

"All ready, Calem?" asked Grace.

"Not quite, Mother," said Calem. "I need your help. Which hat do you think is better?"

After giving much thought, Grace said, "How about the red one?", pointing at the red cap.

"You know what?" said Calem. "I agree with you."

He puts on the red cap and, on it, a pair of black sunglasses.

"So, whatever hat you chose is the cooler one, am I right?" said Calem.

"I guess so, Calem…" said his mother.

Calem puts his Bag on his shoulder.

"Well, I guess I should be leaving now. I shall overcome every obstacle I will face and become the Champion of Kalos!" said Calem, with his fist raised.

"That's my boy," said Grace. "Now, my motto is—"

"Go for broke," Calem interrupted. "I know, Mother. You said that multiple times over the past 11 years."

"Your memory is like a Donphan," said Grace.

Both mother and son hug each other.

"I hope you get to realize your dream, my son."

"Thank you, Mother," said Calem, with tears falling from his eyes.

Calem leaves his home, ready to start his journey. His first destination is Aquacorde Town.


	7. A Fateful Encounter

Calem is humming to the tune of "So Ist Es Immer", his favorite song, when he crosses Route 1 and enters Aquacorde Town. When he enters the town, he takes a deep inhale and exhales.

"Aquacorde Town. This is where I am to meet some important people," he said to himself.

He searches the outside area of the town, until he sees a table fully booked except for one spot. He walks to the table. Two guys (Tierno, 17; and Trevor, 14) and two girls (Serena, 15; and Shauna, 13) are at the table.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" he asked.

The girl with the honey-colored hair, Serena Andrews, replied, "No. In fact, we saved it just for you."

As Calem sits on the empty seat, he thought to himself, "Oh, shit…. Things are getting suspicious. Do they know about me or something?"

"Glad you came!" said the guy across from Serena, named Tierno Conrad. "We were just talking about you!"

"Why?" asked Calem. "None of you even know me!"

"Actually, she does," says the girl at the end of the table, Shauna Walker. She was referring to Serena.

"I'm Serena Elizabeth Andrews," said Serena, introducing herself to Calem. "You might not know it, but we're next-door neighbors."

"I'm Shauna Eileen Walker," said Shauna, introducing herself to Calem.

"My name is Trevor Jason Scott," said the orange-haired boy, Trevor, introducing himself to Calem.

"And I'm Tierno Orlando Conrad," said Tierno, introducing himself to Calem. "It's so nice to officially meet you."

"Uh…thanks," said Calem. "My name is Calem Alexander Jaeger."

"Calem Jaeger…" said Shauna. "That's a good name. So, the reason why we're here is…"

"Is, what?" asked Calem.

"We've been asked by Professor Augustine Sycamore on a special request: To fill the PokéDex," said Serena. "The four of us already have one. Here. I have one for you."

She hands Calem a device.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" asked Calem in confusion.

"That is a PokéDex," said Trevor. "It's a device that records the data of Pokémon. However, you could not have all of its data unless you caught it, of course."

"I get it," said Calem.

"By the way, the Professor wouldn't want our journey to begin without a Starter Pokémon!" said Shauna.

She brings out a container and opens it. Inside it are three Poké Balls.

Calem selects the Poké Ball in the right. He throws it, out comes…

"A Froakie!" said Calem.

"Now that you have your first Pokémon," said Shauna, "would you like to give it a nickname?"

"That would be nice and all, but I think I'll pass," said Calem.

"Anyway, we get along better if we call each other by nicknames," said Serena. "For example, my nickname is 'Y'. Tierno's is 'Tierny'. Trevor's is 'Trevs', and Shauna's is 'Shaunee'. What do you want your nickname to be?"

After giving much thought, Calem makes his decision. "You can call me…'X'."

"X? That's what you want your nickname to be?" asked Serena.

Calem nods his head.

"Okay! 'X' fits you perfectly!" said Shauna in excitement. "It's my turn to select a Starter!"

She selects the Poké Ball in the left. She throws it, and out comes a Chespin.

Serena is stuck with the last Poké Ball. She throws it, and out comes a Fennekin.


	8. Calem and Serena's First Battle

"Now that we have selected our Pokémon," said Serena, "I think it's time we told our families about what will happen next."

"Which is…?" asked Calem.

"Calem Jaeger," said Serena, "I'm challenging you to my first Pokémon battle!"

"…So be it," said Calem. "I accept your challenge. Froakie, step into battle!"

He throws Froakie's Poké Ball. Froakie is summoned, ready to do battle for its Trainer.

"Fennekin," said Serena, "let's get this done!"

She throws Fennekin's Poké Ball, and Fennekin is summoned.

The battle begins.

"Okay, so I've memorized the rules of battle," thought Calem. "I'm going to focus on damage."

"Froakie, use Bubble!" he commanded.

Out of Froakie's mouth come a lot of bubbles. The bubbles hit Fennekin.

Serena gasps. "Fennekin, are you okay?" she asked her Starter.

Fennekin looks at its Trainer with a determined face!

"Fennekin, use Scratch!" Serena commanded.

Fennekin scratches Froakie with sharp claws.

"Shit!" thought Calem. "Serena is dealing with damage, too! Well, I'm not giving up. I am a Jaeger, and Jaegers never quit!"

"Finish this with Bubble, Froakie!" he commanded.

More bubbles come out of Froakie's mouth. The bubbles hit Fennekin. Fennekin faints.

"I…I can't believe it! I won my first Pokémon battle!" thought Calem.

Serena falls to her knees, devastated that she lost.

"Well, the battle's over, which means that I win," said Calem. "Here, let's heal our Pokémon real quick."

Calem heals Froakie and Fennekin.

"I have one condition, Serena," he said.

"Yes?" asked Serena. "What is it?"

After giving much thought, Calem said, "I want you to join me on my adventure."

Serena gasps.

"X, I have something for you," said Shauna. She hands Calem a sealed envelope. "Please give this to your parents. I hope they'll understand."

"I will," said Calem. He heads back for his home in Vaniville Town.


	9. Departure

Calem is humming to "So Ist Es Immer" again until he reaches his home in Vaniville Town. He knocks on the door.

"Mother?" said Calem. "Open up, it's me!"

The door opens, and Grace, sure enough, is inside the house with a familiar face.

"Calem Jaeger, my brother!" said the person. The person is a 20-year-old man wearing a suit-and-tie. That person is…

"Royce? Is that really you?" asked Calem.

"Why, of course, it's me, brother!" said Royce. Royce's full name is William Royce Jaeger, but everybody calls him "Royce".

The two brothers fist-bump each other. That's a sign that they get along very well.

"So, how's everything going?" asked Royce. "Is training going well?"

"No, Royce…" said Calem. "I skinned my face, again. Damn, if that were to change…"

"I see," said Royce, understanding his brother's pain. "Anything else?"

"I want you – and Mother – to meet a new friend. Froakie, come on out!" yelled Calem as he threw Froakie's Poké Ball.

Froakie is summoned.

"So you have your first Pokémon!" exclaimed Grace. "That is fantastic!"

"Yep. This is Froakie, my Starter Pokémon," said Calem.

"A Froakie, huh?" asked Royce. "Y'know, my Starter Pokémon was a Fennekin."

"Just like Serena," thought Calem.

"So, what now?" asked Royce.

"Froakie and I will be leaving for our journey – a journey that will change my life forever. I am aiming to be the Kalos Pokémon League Champion – the best of the best!" said Calem, with confidence.

"And you will not be alone," said a familiar voice.

Calem turns around to see Serena in a pink hat with a black hatband, a black tank top with a black collar, a red skirt, black OTK socks, black high tops, and a pink tote with black decals.

"Serena!" exclaimed Calem.

"Who?" asked Grace and Royce, in unison.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot," said Calem. "Royce, Mother, this is Serena Andrews. Serena, these are my family – my brother, Royce; and my mother, Grace."

Serena shakes hands with Royce and Grace. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," she said.

"So, Serena," asked Calem, "why are you saying that I won't be alone?"

"I've been thinking," said Serena, "about your offer."

"And…?" asked Calem.

"After giving much thought," said Serena, "I have decided to accompany you on your journey."

"Well, then, it's decided. Serena Elizabeth Andrews, it is great to have you by my side," said Calem. "Which reminds me." He faces his mother and gives her the envelope. "Mother, I have something for you. It's from someone named 'Sycamore'."

Grace opens the envelope. It's a letter. She reads it, word for word.

"A request from the Professor…" said Grace. She gasps. "My second son…is a Pokémon Trainer, and now he is assigned to complete the PokéDex…"

She hugs Calem, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Do not cry, Mother," said Calem. "Not all tears are an evil."

The hug breaks.

"Goodbye, Mother," said Calem.

"Bye, my son," said Grace, still weeping. "I'm very proud of you."

Calem and Serena leave Calem's home and depart for their next destination – Santalune City, where Calem will have his first Gym Battle.


	10. A Group of Thugs

As Calem and Serena enter Route 2, they discover that Shauna is not waiting for them. Calem picks up a letter and reads it aloud.

"To Calem Jaeger and Serena Andrews:

"If you're reading this, meet us at the Challenge Tower immediately. If you don't reply within three hours, your friend dies.

"JT"

"JT? Who the hell is JT?" he thought.

"We have to rescue Shauna if I am to catch my first Pokémon," said Calem.

"I know where the tower is," said Serena. "Follow me."

Calem and Serena rush to the tower in a minute's time, thanks to Calem's Avian abilities.

"You never told me you were an Avian!" exclaimed Serena.

"Actually, I'm half-Avian," said Calem nervously. "My mother is a Human, and my father is an Avian."

"Well, look who decided to show up!" said a man approaching Calem and Serena. "You two came here quickly. Why?"

"It's because of–" Serena began.

"Ah. Let's keep it secret, Serena," said Calem. He said to the man, "I have two things to say. First off: Serena and I have someone to rescue."

Calem and Serena walk into the tower.

"And the second thing?" asked the man.

Calem stops. "Stay the fuck out of our way," he said. He and Serena enter the tower.

"Targets have entered the tower," the man said in Kalosian through a walkie-talkie.

"On it," a woman said in Kalosian on the other side. She is inside the tower.

"Well, well, well," she said in her native language, "look who decided to step in – Calem Jaeger and Serena Andrews."

"What about us?" asked Serena.

"You have entered a challenge tower," said the woman.

Calem looks at the woman's tattoo on her left arm. It is an Arbok. He recognizes the tattoo's group.

"Shit," he thought. "We have entered the trap of…"

"The Venomous Arbok," he said.

"The what, now?" asked Serena.

"The Venomous Arbok are a group of thugs that kidnap anyone that set foot in Route 2, and their friends have to rescue them. So far, nobody has succeeded," said Calem.

"And nobody will succeed," said the woman, "because it's now your turn to die!"

"Think again!" said Calem as he quickly uppercuts the woman.

"Damn, he's fast! Could he be…could he be some sort of monster?!" thought the woman.

"Who…who in the hell are you?!" yelled the woman in frustration.

"My name is Calem Alexander Jaeger, and I am here to rescue Shauna Walker. I will not stop until that objective is accomplished!" yelled Calem as he pummels the woman.

"You…both…may advance, even though…you haven't…defeated…me in…battle," said the woman weakly.

"You thought that this was going to be a Pokémon battle?" asked Calem. He uppercuts the woman again, knocking her out. "You're fucking wrong."

Calem and Serena climb up two flights of stairs. There, they see a young woman trapped in a cage. She is in a pink kimono and purple high heels. She has long, black hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me, but can you two please help me?" she asked.

"There's nothing suspicious about her," thought Calem. "Okay. I'll help her."

He walks to the cage and uses one of his inventions to unlock the cage, freeing the girl.

"Oh, thank you, Mr.…" she said.

"Jaeger. My name's Calem Jaeger," said Calem.

"I'm Serena Andrews," said Serena.

"I'm Valerie, the Laverre City Gym Leader," said Valerie. "It's so nice to meet you both."

"It's good to meet you, too, Valerie," said Serena, shaking hands with Valerie.

Calem also shakes hands with Valerie.

"Congratulations on passing your next test!" said a familiar voice. It was the man from before. Calem turns around.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck out of our way," he said angrily.

"Ah, Mr. Jaeger, but I am not a man who should stay away from people," the man said. "I'm JT, the man that sent you here, and this is your final test."

He whistles, and a hundred thugs arrive, armed and ready for combat.

"Defeat all of us, and your friend is safe," said JT. "Fail, and she dies."

"Do I look like I give a fuck about your bastard group of punks, you son of a bitch?" yelled Calem as he threw Froakie's Poké Ball. Froakie is summoned.

"Froakie, let's give it everything we've got!" Calem yelled to his Starter.

"You're not alone in this fight!" yelled Valerie. "Sylveon, come on out!"

Valerie throws a Poké Ball. A Sylveon is summoned.

"Whoa, a Sylveon!" thought Calem.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You know I am!" yelled Valerie, with determination.

Calem jabs a thug, breaks the jaw of another, and uppercuts three thughs. He dropkicks a tough guy. His Froakie uses his frubbles to stop the thugs in their path and even blind them!

Valerie, using the legendary Xerneas' Fairy Aura (only a few can use the power of the Fairy and Dark Auras), defeats multiple thugs at once. Sylveon uses Fairy Wind to blow some thugs away into a nearby shaft, trapping them.

Serena spin-kicks many thugs.

Now it is just three against one: Calem, Serena, and Valerie against JT.

"I'll hold him off," said Calem. "You two find Shauna and get out of here!"

"…Understood," said Serena. "Come, Valerie."

As Serena takes Valerie with her to find Shauna, Calem is left alone against JT.

"Let's dance," said Calem.

He and JT clash, fist against fist – a fistfight. Calem and JT block each other's blows. When they punch each other simultaneously, both are thrown back, but only Calem lands on his feet. JT, on the other hand, crashes and ruins the floor. Red with rage, he charges towards Calem. Calem elbows JT on the face, knocking him out.

He rushes to the roof, where Serena and Valerie have Shauna on their shoulders.

"She's unconscious, but I think she will be fine," said Valerie.

"How can you tell?" asked Calem.

"I have Healing abilities," said Valerie. "Calem, your face – it's bleeding."

She places her hand on the affected area. She deeply inhales, and then exhales. The wound stops bleeding, and then it turns into a scar.

"Wow, that felt good," said Calem.

Valerie smiles.

"So, we should get back down to Route 2 and camp for the night, don't you think?" asked Serena.

"I agree," said Calem. "We need Shauna to recuperate."

After heading down to Route 2, away from the tall grass, some tents are set up. Calem decides to sleep under the stars.


	11. Calem's First Capture

Sunrise. The Venomous Arbok have been disbanded due to their challenge being conquered.

Shauna regains consciousness, with Calem by her side.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in Route 2," said Calem. "It is the XXth day of the XXth month, if you are wondering."

Shauna opens her eyes and finds out that she is in a tent, with Calem by her side.

"X?" asked Shauna.

"Yes, Shauna, I'm here," said Calem.

"What happened?" asked Shauna.

"You were knocked out by the Venomous Arbok," said Calem. "Serena and I had to rescue you."

"Even Y…" thought Shauna.

Serena enters the tent. "Shauna!" she cried, running to Shauna's sleeping bag. "You're awake!"

Valerie enters the tent. "Calem and Serena hardly left your side, Shauna," she said.

Shauna is confused. She doesn't know Valerie – not one bit! "Who are…you?" she asked.

Valerie is shocked when she hears that question! "Who am I?! I am Valerie Annabelle DeMaris, the Laverre City Gym Leader!" she exclaimed.

"Valerie…DeMaris?" said Shauna, still confused.

"I was captured to be those thugs' sex slave," said Valerie in disgust. "But, thanks to Calem and Serena, I am free from the chains of capture. And now I have made a decision."

"Which is…?" asked Calem.

"I've decided, Calem," said Valerie, "to accompany you and Serena on your travels."

"So be it," said Calem. "It is an honor to have you by my side and Serena's, Valerie."

Calem and Valerie shake hands, confirming their trust.

—–—

Calem, Serena, Valerie, and Shauna are at a patch of tall grass. Serena is going to demonstrate to Calem and Shauna how to catch a wild Pokémon.

Serena walks into the tall grass. A wild Pidgey appears.

"Zigzagoon, come on out!" she yelled, throwing a Poké Ball,

A Zigzagoon is summoned.

"Use Tackle!" Serena commanded.

Zigzagoon runs in zigzags before tackling the wild Pidgey, weakening it.

"Now, make sure that the wild Pokémon is weakened before you throw a Poké Ball," said Serena.

She throws a Poké Ball. It touches Pidgey, which is absorbed into the Poké Ball. The Ball lands on the ground. It wobbles a few times, and then it clicks, confirming its capture.

"Wow! The Pidgey went INSIDE the Poké Ball?!" exclaimed Shauna.

"Shauna," said Calem, "pop quiz: what the hell is your Chespin inside of right now?"

"Oh yeah," said Shauna. "I forgot."

Calem fills himself with confidence for his first capture. As he is about to set foot in the tall grass, Serena grabs him by the arm.

"Calem. You'll need these," she said, handing him ten Poké Balls and a blue Town Map.

"Thank you, Serena," said Calem.

He enters the tall grass, and a wild Fletchling appears.

"Go on, Froakie!" yelled Calem as he threw Froakie's Poké Ball.

Froakie is summoned.

"Use Bubble!" Calem commanded.

Bubbles come out of Froakie's mouth. The bubbles hit the Fletchling, weakening it and reducing its Speed.

"Okay, Fletchling, time for you to join me," said Calem as he threw a Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball touches Fletchling, and it is absorbed into the Poké Ball. The Ball touches the ground, wobbles a bit, and then clicks.

"I…I can't believe it!" thought Calem as he picked up Fletchling's Poké Ball. "This is my first capture!"

"Well done, Calem," said Serena. "You caught your first Pokémon. Now, let's check your PokéDex."

Calem opens his PokéDex and reads Fletchling's data.

"Now that we each have a Pokémon," said Serena, "we should be able to cross the Santalune Forest. Trevor and Tierno are waiting for us."

"Good idea," said Valerie. "It's great to meet some new friends."

The four enter the Santalune Forest, where Tierno and Trevor are waiting for them.


	12. Santalune Forest

"So, this is the Santalune Forest," said Calem. "I didn't expect it to be so…eerie. Damn, there's barely any sunlight here…"

"I agree with you," said Shauna. "My Chespin is feeling a bit frightened right now…"

Froakie exits its Poké Ball.

"What is it, Froakie?" asked Calem.

Froakie tells Calem that it wants to stay outside of its Poké Ball.

"What? Stay outside of your Poké Ball?" asked Calem.

Froakie nods its head.

"Then it's settled," said Calem.

The four Trainers (and Froakie) find Trevor and Tierno stuck on a nearby tree. They lost a battle. Calem flies up and brings the Trainers down to the ground.

"Thanks, X," said Trevor.

"Yeah. That Trainer was tough," said Tierno.

"Who?" asked Valerie.

"Him, or her, whoever the hell that is!" said Trevor, pointing at a Trainer.

The Trainer is cloaked. Not even his (or her) face is shown.

"Who the hell is that?" thought Calem.

When the Trainer removed the cloak the moment that Trainer saw Calem, it is revealed to be a young woman with magenta hair. She is wearing clothes from grass and leaves, and her name is…

"Penelope?" Calem gasped.

"Calem…forgive me," said Penelope, weeping. She begins to hug her brother and begins to cry.

"Why, Penelope?" asked Calem. "Why in the world would you do this?"

"Because someone urged me to," said Penelope. "After I was abducted nine weeks ago, someone taught me to use my Pokémon on very weak Trainers. I resisted. As punishment, I was raped."

"I'm sorry for what happened, Penelope," said Calem. Tears fall from his eyes.

—–—

That night, Serena is hand-sewing some new clothes for Penelope. Calem sleeps in the trees. Everybody else sleeps in the tents.

—–—

The next morning, Penelope tries on the new clothes that Serena has hand-sewn for her. It is a bow for her hair; a cream, 3/4-sleeve top; pink skinny jeans; and pink and white sneakers.

"So, do they fit?" asked Serena.

"I can get used to these clothes," said Penelope. "They fit. Thank you, Miss…."

"Andrews," said Serena. "My name's Serena Andrews."

"Serena Andrews," Penelope said to herself.

"My name is Penelope Lauren Jaeger," she said to Serena. "I'm a Kindergarten teacher. Or, at least, I was, until I assigned a substitute." She faces Shauna and Valerie. "And you are…?"

"I'm Shauna Walker," said Shauna.

"And I'm Valerie, the Laverre Gym Leader," said Valerie.

"Shauna and Valerie," Penelope said to herself.

"It's very nice to meet you both," she said to Valerie and Shauna. She shakes hands with Shauna and Valerie.

"So, what now?" asked Tierno.

"We are supposed to clear this damned forest if we are to—" Calem began before a pebble hits him on the head. "Ow!"

The pebble lands on the ground.

"Fuck! Who the hell would throw a pebble that hard to us? That is uncalled for!" yelled Calem.

"Don't worry, brother, I'm sure that someone will take care of—" began Penelope, before another pebble hits Serena in the forehead.

"Ouch!" Serena yelled. "It's the Preschoolers."

"The who, now?" asked Trevor.

"The Preschoolers," said Calem. "They are a mischievous group of kids that want to taunt grown-ups like us," said Calem, just as he catches a pebble before it could hit Shauna, "into fighting each other."

"So, where are they?" asked Shauna.

"Allow me," said Valerie. She closes her eyes and clasps her hands. The Fairy Aura surrounds her. "They're in the bush at my 3:00," she said.

"Whoa!" said an amazed Shauna. "How did you do that?"

"I am one of the few Trainers that possess the Fairy Aura," said Valerie.

"It's a shame that I don't have it," thought Calem.

"I can read your mind, Calem," said Valerie. "The Fairy and Dark Auras are also inside you. They just haven't been Awakened yet."

"Now I get it. But what about Serena? Has she been chosen for one of these Auras?" asked Calem.

"Even though the Fairy Aura hasn't been Awakened, she also possesses it. She doesn't possess the Dark Aura, on the other hand," said Valerie.

"How can an Aura Awaken?" asked Serena.

"Once you reach your full potential," said Valerie, "then your Aura, or Auras, will Awaken forever."

"I haven't reached my full potential…. Oh, shit! I forgot!" exclaimed Calem. "We have a journey to do. Sister, what are you going to do?"

"'Sister?'" said Serena, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, and Valerie in unison.

"Yes, guys, Penelope is my sister. She is also the firstborn of the siblings," said Calem.

"Royce is the middle sibling," said Serena.

"Which makes me the youngest," said Calem.

"Who's Royce?" asked Trevor. "I'm getting confused."

"Royce," said Calem, "is a Tax Collector. He's also a good fighter, so don't let your guard down. Now, we have to stop those Preschoolers and teach them a proper lesson."

"Sir!" said Serena, Valerie, and Penelope, selecting Calem as the leader of the group.

"'Sir'. I like that," said Calem as he and the others begin to make a move.

Calem jumps into the bush. Penelope jumps in after him. There, they find thirteen Preschoolers with slingshots and a bag of pebbles.

"Pwease don't hurt us!" cried one Preschooler.

"Yeah! We were just twying to have fun!" cried another.

"'Fun'? 'Fun'? You think that using slingshots and pebbles at grown-ups is considered fun, kids?" asked Calem in frustration.

The thirteen Preschoolers nodded their heads.

"Well," said Penelope, "you were not taken care of properly. You thirteen were bringing not fun, but harm and pain to the adults and grown-ups. This forest is not a place for kids like you."

"But he's a kid!" yelled a Preschooler, pointing at Trevor.

"He's 14 years old, kid," said Calem. "That doesn't technically make him a kid."

"We're weawwy sowwy!" cried the kids. "Pwease don't punish us!"

"No?" asked Penelope. She looks at her brother, and then back at the kids. "Your parents are going to find out about this."

—–—

Route 3. The kids are sent back to their parents, but they are forgiven.

"Well, all is forgiven," said Calem.

"Brother," said Penelope, "I've been thinking…."

"What is it, Penelope?" asked Calem.

"I…I…I want to join you on your travels!" yelled Penelope.

"…So be it," said Calem. "Welcome to the team, sister."

Penelope gasps and then hugs her brother, weeping for joy.

"So, another member has joined the team," said Valerie.

"Yep," said Serena.

"Calem," she thought, "has it been all these years?"


	13. Santalune City

As the Trainers enter Santalune City, where Calem will have his first Gym Battle, Valerie runs to the fountain. She inhales, and then she sharply exhales.

"I'm back, Viola," she thought.

"What's the rush, Valerie?" asked Calem.

"Oh, nothing," Valerie lied. "I just wanted to look at the fountain."

"Goddamn it to hell!" she thought. "I lied to my Team Leader! What in the fuck is wrong with me?"

"I can tell you're lying, Valerie," said Calem. "Spill it. What is the truth you're hiding?"

"The truth is…one of my friends is the Gym Leader of this city," Valerie finally admitted.

Calem gasps. "One of your friends is…the Gym Leader?!" he yelled.

"Yes. And…" Valerie started.

"And, what?" Calem asked. Behind him is a blonde-haired woman with a camera. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" he asked. He turns around, and, sure enough, the Gym Leader, Viola, is behind him.

"What?" asked Viola.

"So, who are you?" asked Calem.

At that moment, another woman double-taps Calem on the shoulder. Calem turns around, only to be bitch-slapped by the woman.

"Not sure I deserved that," said Calem.

"Actually, she and her group do that all the time here in Santalune City," said Viola.

"What, the hard slapping?" asked Calem.

"Yes," said Viola. "That, and some other unexplainable things."

"Like what?"

Another woman picks Calem's pocket.

"That, for example," said Viola.

Calem feels his wallet. Nothing's in it. His ID has been stolen! He searches and finds the woman.

"Oi! You!" he yelled at the woman.

The woman tries to get away, but Calem flies to the woman and pins her to the ground.

"Where is my ID?" he asked.

The woman says something in Kalosian.

Calem, having been trained in the Kalosian language, yells to the woman, "Where the fuck is my ID?"

The woman replies in Kalosian, "In my purse."

Calem searches the woman's purse. He finds a bunch of stolen IDs, including his own. He calls the cops.

"Officer Maxine Jennings speaking," said the cop on the phone.

"This is Calem Jaeger. I just stopped a woman that picked my pocket. I retrieved my ID. Please come here with backup," Calem said.

"On my way," Officer Jennings said.

Calem hangs up. The cops arrive, and the woman is arrested for theft. The stolen IDs are returned to their rightful trainers.

"Another crime has been averted," thought Calem.

—–—

Calem returns to his friends and Viola.

"Whoa! That was so…amazing!" exclaimed Viola.

"Calem is 50% Avian, after all," said Serena.

"He's…half-Avian, half-Human?" asked Trevor.

"It's true!" exclaimed Calem. "My father's an Avian, and my mother's a Human."

"So, that's why Calem's a Hybrid," thought Valerie.

"Viola," said Calem, "once my Pokémon get stronger, I'm challenging you to a Gym Battle."

"And with that," said Viola, "I accept your challenge."

"Thank you, Viola," said Calem.

And with that, Calem and his friends depart for the Route to the right of Santalune City so that Calem can strengthen his Pokémon!


	14. Remembrances

During training, a wild Litleo tackles Fletchling, which causes it to hit Calem. A handkerchief flies out of Calem's bag. It falls to the ground.

Serena gasps. She runs to the handkerchief and picks it up.

"This handkerchief…" she thought as she puts it to her cheek. "I still remember this. Calem, it's been…nine years…"

"Serena? What is it?" asked Calem.

"This is my handkerchief," said Serena. "I gave it to you nine years ago."

"Wait. How can you tell?"

"When we were at a summer camp in the Kanto Region, you got scared and ran away from the group."

—–—

 _A nine-year-old Calem is running away from the assigned group at a summer camp. His foot touches a big tree root while he is still running._

 _"Whoa!"_

 _He falls and skins his knee._

 _"Oww…"_

 _When he sees the damage on his knee, he gasps and begins to cry._

 _"I'm alone!" he cried out._

 _He tries to find his comfort zone at the bottom of the tree, until he hears some rustling in the bushes. He gasps in fear._

 _"Who's there?" he asked._

 _A six-year-old girl wearing a pink dress and a straw hat goes through the bushes._

 _"Who are you?" Calem asked._

 _The girl grabs a white handkerchief from her tote and binds it on Calem's skinned knee._

 _"Thanks," said Calem._

 _"Don't mention it. Oh, I forgot! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Serena Andrews," said Serena as she held her hand out._

 _"C-Calem Jaeger," stuttered Calem._

 _The two shake hands._

 _"So, why are you not with our group?" asked Serena._

 _"I…I-I got scared," said Calem._

 _"Scared? Of what?" asked Serena._

 _"I didn't see it," said Calem._

 _"Oh. I see. Anyway," said Serena as she rises, "we should head back. You ready?"_

 _Calem rises, but he falls to the ground due to the pain on his knee._

 _"Take my hand," said Serena._

 _Calem takes Serena's hand, and the two return to the group, hand in hand._

—–—

"Wait a minute!" said Calem, finally remembering Serena. "I remember. You're the straw hat girl that helped me with my knee."

"You finally remember!" said Serena.

"It's been nine years, Serena…" Calem sobbed.

Calem and Serena hug each other, tears falling from their eyes.

Penelope and Valerie look on.

"Y'know," said Penelope, "there's nothing happier than a reunion! It always makes me happy…"

"Indeed," said Valerie.


	15. The Santalune Gym Challenge

Three days have passed. Calem's Pokémon are a lot stronger. He is feeling nervous.

"What's wrong, Calem?" asked Serena.

"It's nothing," said Calem. "It's just that…I've never faced a Gym Leader before – not even Viola. I'm so fucking nervous right now, Serena…"

Serena walks closer to Calem. "It's okay, Calem. My father, Gabriel, took part in the Kalos League Conference back when he was your age," she said. "He landed in the top 4, but that was just enough to win the heart of my mother, Chrissa. The Andrewses have a saying: 'Without heart, you cannot win'."

"The Jaegers also have a saying: 'Fall in the fire, but the burns will heal you'," said Calem. "It means that you should give it everything you've got, even if the stakes are extreme." He rises. "Well, I feel like I'm prepared for the Gym Battle. Thanks, Serena."

He and Serena hug each other. The two then enter the Gym.

—–—

The Santalune Gym. On the battlefield, Viola is on one side of the battlefield, while Calem is on the other.

"Surskit, I choose you!" yelled Viola as she threw a Poké Ball. A Surskit is summoned.

"Fletchling, step into battle!" yelled Calem as he threw Fletchling's Poké Ball. Fletchling is summoned.

On the sidelines. Serena, Valerie, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Penelope are watching the battle, which is about to begin.

"The Pokémon Gym Battle between Calem of Vaniville Town and Viola the Gym Leader is about to begin," said the official. "Ready?"

"Ready!" said Calem and Viola in unison.

"Begin!" commanded the official.

"Use Peck!" commanded Calem.

Fletchling pecks its opponent.

Viola gasps.

"A Flying-type move such as Peck does horrible effect on Bug-type Pokémon," stated Penelope.

"Now, use Bubble!" commanded Viola.

"Now what?" asked Calem.

Some bubbles hit Fletchling. Its Speed isn't lowered, however.

"Good. Fletchling's Speed is still normal," thought Calem.

"Use Peck again!" commanded Calem.

Fletchling pecks Surskit again.

"Fell Stinger!" commanded Viola.

Surskit stings Fletchling. Fletchling's Special Attack falls.

"Use Peck, one more time!" commanded Calem.

Fletchling pecks Surskit again. Surskit falls.

"Surskit it unable to battle. Fletchling's the winner!" announced the official.

Viola recalls the fainted Surskit back to its Poké Ball.

"While Surskit takes a good rest, Vivillon, it's your turn!" she yelled as she threw another Poké Ball. A meadow-pattern Vivillon is summoned.

Calem recalls Fletchling to its Poké Ball.

"Litleo, step into battle!" he yelled as he threw a Poké Ball. A Litleo is summoned.

"A Litleo?" asked Shauna.

"Calem caught Litleo during training. He even trained it so that it can face Vivillon," said Trevor.

"Use Ember!" commanded Calem.

A tiny flame comes out of Litleo's mouth, and it hits Vivillon. Viola gasps.

"A Fire-type move like Ember has bad effect on Bug-types," stated Valerie.

"Struggle Bug!" commanded Viola.

Vivillon simply tackles Litleo, lowering Litleo's Special Attack.

"Fuck…Litleo, return!" shouted Calem as he held out Litleo's Poké Ball, recalling Litleo.

"Fletchling, it's your turn!" yelled Calem as he threw Fletchling's Poké Ball. Fletchling is summoned again.

"I knew that you were going to summon Fletchling again," said Viola.

"Remember: This is a 2-on-2 battle," said Calem. "If I sent Froakie onto the battlefield, I would be disqualified!"

"So, that's why you sent Fletchling out!" said Viola. "Well, let's finish this. Vivillon, Infestation!"

An infestation surrounds Fletchling. Suddenly, Fletchling begins to glow…

"What the hell?" said Calem.

"Hey, Calem!" yelled Valerie.

"What is it, Valerie?" asked Calem.

"A glowing Pokémon means only one thing: it's an evolution!" yelled Valerie. "Calem Jaeger, prepare to witness the evolution of your Fletchling!"

The evolving Pokémon grows in size, and its form changes. When it stops glowing, it becomes a Fletchinder!

"Whoa…" said Calem. "Fletchling, you evolved into Fletchinder! And it looks like you've learned a new move, too. Use Ember!"

A small flame comes out of Fletchinder's beak, and it hits Vivillon, burning it.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Viola.

"Fall in the fire, but the burns will heal you! Finish this with Peck!"

Fletchinder pecks Vivillon, knocking it out.

"Vivillon is unable to battle. Fletchinder is the winner! That also means that the victor is, with no Pokémon knocked out, Calem of Vaniville Town!" announced the official.

"I can't believe it! Calem won!" thought Serena.

Viola recalls her Vivillon and walks to Calem with a Badge.

"Calem, you fought hard, even with the trust of your Pokémon," she said.

"It was nothing," said Calem.

"Here, this is for you: the Bug Badge," said Viola, handing out the Bug Badge.

Calem, accepting the Badge, says, "Thank you," and puts it in his badge case.

"So, this is your first Badge, isn't it?" asked Valerie.

"Yes, it is," said Calem. "So, what's the location of my next Gym Challenge?"

"May I suggest Cyllage City?" Viola said.

"Cyllage City?" Calem said. He opens his Town Map. "It's right past Lumiose City, the Capitol of Kalos. That's where we get to meet the Professor!"

"Well," said Viola, "I hope your meeting is a great one."

"Thank you," said Calem.

With his first Badge in hand, Calem and his friends depart for their next destination – Lumiose City, where Calem, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno will get to meet Professor Sycamore!


	16. The Rogues

As Calem and his friends are about to enter Route 4, a woman stops him.

"You must be Calem Jaeger!" said the woman. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Alexa, Viola's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Alexa," said Calem. "These are my friends – Serena, Shauna, Penelope, Valerie, Tierno, and Trevor. Valerie, you know – she's the Laverre City Gym Leader."

"It's so nice to meet you all," said Alexa to all of Calem's friends, except for Valerie (for she knows her). "Calem, I have a gift for you from the Professor," she said to Calem. "Here, take this: the Exp. Share."

Calem grabs the gadget known as the Exp. Share and puts it in his Bag after switching it on.

"Thank you, Alexa," said Calem.

"Calem!" yelled Serena.

Calem turns around to find out that a Trainer is holding Serena hostage. It is JT, and he is wanting some revenge.

"You," said Calem to his enemy.

"Yes, me," said JT, before drawing a special sword made from every damaging move of the 18 types (known as Ethernano, from "Fairy Tail"). "Me, me, me. Thunder Slice!"

JT cuts the air with his sword, and a thunderous wave is crashing towards Calem. Calem avoids it, and the wave hits a tree.

"What in the fuck do you want?" asked Calem.

"To get you back for what you've done to my group, you jackass," said JT, uttering one of Calem's taboo words.

Calem's right ear twitches.

"Say that name, one more time, motherfucker," said Calem.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, don't you, stupid?" said JT, uttering another taboo.

The words "jackass" and "stupid" echo in Calem's head repeatedly until he yells:

 **"You're the fucking stupid one, jackass! I'm 18 years old, and I hate being called names!"**

Calem left-jabs JT really hard before JT could use Serena as a human shield. Serena is freed from JT's headlock.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh, Calem Jaeger?" said JT. He fires a red signal flare.

—–—

Elsewhere, in a helicopter, the pilot sees the signal flare fired by JT.

"That's the signal!" the pilot said in Kalosian. "All troops, prepare to descend."

The helicopters begin their descent.

—–—

Back at Route 4, Calem and his friends see a helicopter on the route.

"Holy shit," thought Calem. "What – What the fuck is going on here?"

The helicopter's doors (except for the pilot's cockpit) open, and thirty-three soldiers known as Rogues arrive on the new battlefield.

"It's the Rogues!" thought Serena.

"What the hell are they doing here? They raped me over three weeks ago!" thought Penelope.

"We Rogues are challenging you to an all-out fight. If you win, you continue your journey with whatever you'd like. If you lose, we take your lives! In other words, you lose, you die!" said JT. "So, what are you betting?"

"Your sword right there?" said Calem, pointing to the Ethernano sword. "It'll do."

"Okay. Your lives, and this fucking sword," said JT, "are at risk. It's about time that it should have a new owner!"

"The sword chooses the Swordsman," said Calem, "and I have decided that I should also become a Pokémon Swordsman."

"A Pokémon Swordsman?" JT laughed. "We have most recently decided to outlaw all Pokémon Swordsmen!"

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Calem as he uppercuts JT.

JT rises and spits out blood.

"Oh, yeah?" said JT.

"Yeah," said Calem, throwing Froakie's Poké Ball. Froakie is summoned.

"Everyone, listen up!" yelled Calem. "Today, we fight for our lives! Prepare for battle!" (He yells "Prepare for battle" in Kalosian.)

Serena summons her Fennekin. Penelope summons an Eevee. Valerie summons a Sylveon. Shauna summons her Chespin. Trevor summons a Pikachu, and Tierno summons a Corphish.

"Charge!" Calem yells to his friends.

"Onwards!" yelled JT to his troops.

The Battle of Route 4 has begun.


	17. The First Stand

As both sides collide, Calem rabbit-punches a Rogue in the gallbladder, grabs the Rogue's handgun, and shoots another in the head, killing the Rogue. He grabs all the ammunition for the handgun and throws it, along with the unloaded handgun, to Penelope, who catches the gun and the ammo. Froakie is knocked down to the ground, and Calem recalls his Starter.

Serena jabs a Rogue. The Rogue is about to shoot her with a crimson bow and arrow, but Serena grabs the bow and arrows and kills the Rogue. She shoots three more Rogues in the back.

Penelope, about to be killed by a female Rogue, shoots the Rogue in the heart, killing her instantly. She shoots another Rogue in the leg, crippling it. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," she said.

Valerie shields herself using the Fairy Aura. The bullets break the shield, but Royce arrives just in time on his Rapidash.

"Royce!" said Calem, noticing his brother's arrival.

"Hey, brother!" yelled Royce, getting off the chariot.

The two brothers hug each other.

"How's it going?" asked Royce.

"Because of the reinforcements coming," said Calem, "there's too many of these fuckers, Royce. But, not to worry – I have a plan: We're going to kill JT."

"You mean their leader," said Royce. "I have been rivals with him ever since I got my first Pokémon. His real name's Jake Thompson, but everybody calls him JT. Back when I was in school, everybody called me RJ. Y'know, 'Royce Jaeger'?"

"I get it. Anyway, I'm going to kill that piece of shit," said Calem.

"Calem, you cannot do this. You're my brother!" exclaimed Royce.

"That is why I must do it, brother," said Calem, getting on Rapidash and looking at JT's helicopter, which is on top of a tower beyond the gate.

"Then, how the hell are you supposed to get past the gate?" asked Royce.

Three Rapidash-drawn war chariots (with Royce's friends on the first; Penelope, Serena, and Valerie on the second; and Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor on the third) arrive.

"It's been a while since I've done this," said Valerie.

"What's that tower?" asked Serena, pointing at the distant tower.

"That," said Calem, opening his Town Map, "is Prism Tower, the centerpiece of Lumiose City – our destination – and the Kalos Region. Now, onward! To Prism Tower!"

"Hold on!" said Serena, taking control of her chariot.

Calem and the others charge onwards.

"Go on, my friends," said Royce, narrowly but safely avoiding the blades of a war chariot. "You might like it! May Arceus save you all."

Royce's wife (and Calem and Penelope's sister-in-law), Melanie, is using the reins of the chariot that she and her friends are on. James, one of Royce's friends (don't confuse him for the member of the Team Rocket Trio), is sharpening his sword using the iron wheel. Luca, the second of Royce's friends, is also sharpening his sword. Reginald, the third of Royce's friends, is loading the machine-powered arrows.

Calem picks up the sword that he gambled on and slashes multiple Rogues at once, killing them.

Melanie, Serena, and Tierno's chariots disintegrate some Rogues, killing them and clearing a bloody path for Royce. Reginald, Penelope, and Shauna shoot some Rogues with the machine, either wounding or killing them.

Eventually, they make it to the gate. Calem gets off Royce's Rapidash and runs through the gate and into a fully-functional Lumiose City. He flies up to the top of Prism Tower, where he is to make his first stand.

JT looks on with a grin on his face. "You never should've earned that Bug Badge," he said.

"You shouldn't have come after my friends," said Calem.

"Tough shit, Jaeger. We all have friends," said JT.

Calem summons his Froakie. Froakie charges towards JT, but JT kicks it towards the wall. JT kicks Froakie again and again and again, to Calem's shock, until Froakie glows.

"Wait a minute… I know this procedure!" thought Calem. "Froakie is… Froakie's evolving!"

Froakie changes form and becomes a Frogadier.

"Frogadier…" said Calem.

"What in the hell happened?" asked JT.

"Froakie evolved for my cause," said Calem, "because we both know that you won't win this fight!"

Frogadier uses its frubbles from its frubble scarf to blind JT. Calem drop kicks JT off the tower. JT screams as he falls to his death. Calem also misses the floor, but he stops in mid-air! His wings reappear to save him from death. He returns to Frogadier and recalls his Starter. He then returns to the ground to look at JT's bloody corpse.

"You should've known, JT," said Calem.

Serena rushes to Calem and hugs him.

"The battle is won, thanks to you," said Royce, arriving to the scene. He looks at his deceased rival's corpse and cringes.

"So, what now?" asked Shauna.

"Didn't you forget?" said Calem. "We're supposed to meet the Professor!"

Royce falls.

"Royce? Royce!" yelled Calem.

"We have to take him to a Hospital," said Valerie. "His bullet wound is too serious."

Calem looks at Valerie, and then at Royce. "What should I do?" he thought.


	18. Calem's Decision – The Guardian Returns

Royce, his left arm bleeding, is carried by Calem and Penelope to the Lumiose Hospital. The two carry their casualty into the hospital's emergency room.

"Hey! What are you doing? Civilians are not allowed in the ER!" yelled a Registered Nurse.

"What about him?" said Calem, referring to Royce. "He fell. I think he's bleeding."

"Non-patient names?" asked the nurse.

"Calem Alexander Jaeger," said Calem.

"Penelope Lauren Jaeger," said Penelope.

"And the patient's name?" asked the nurse.

"William Royce Jaeger," said Calem. "Everybody calls him 'Royce'."

"Jaeger, R.," said the nurse, putting down Royce's last name and ID initial on the computer. "What appears to be the problem?"

"His arm is bleeding," said Penelope.

"A bleeding arm," said the nurse. "Come with me."

He (a Registered Nurse can be male or female, even in the Pokémon world, but only in hospitals) puts Royce on a carrier and leads Calem and Penelope to the waiting room.

—–—

Minutes later, the nurse returns to the siblings. "I need your help, Mr. Calem," he said. "Your sword – it might save his life."

"Of course!" thought Calem. "My sword might save Royce, but could I do it?"

—–—

In Royce's room, Royce's arm is tightened by an elastic cord so that Royce cannot feel it. The nurse outstretches the bleeding arm.

"Draw your sword, Calem," said Royce.

Calem draws his sword.

Flames flicker from his fingertips. However, he cannot feel the flames.

"What? What the heck is going on?" asked the nurse.

"His Aura…is awakening!" thought Royce. "But it isn't the Fairy or Dark Auras. Could he be…. Could he be the next Guardian?"

The fiery Aura awakens and surrounds Calem. Calem screams as he severs Royce's bleeding arm. At that moment, Royce screams as his newly severed arm falls to the ground.

The nurse grabs a metal left arm and quickly attaches it to where Royce's arm used to be. Royce hyperventilates when the searing pain stops.

The metal index finger twitches. The arm begins to move, but Royce cannot feel it.

"What—What did you do to me?" asked Royce.

"We saved your life," said Calem. "And it looks like my Aura has awakened."

"The Fire Aura," said Royce to himself. He said to Calem, "The Fire Aura is one of the Guardian's Four Auras. My brother, you are the next Guardian."

"The Guardian is dead," said a patient next to Royce. "If he was here, he would help us."

Calem opens his hand. A small fire comes out from his hand.

"Do you believe my brother now?" asked Calem. The disrespectful patient doesn't answer, for he is too afraid.

"Calem, the Professor is waiting for you," said Penelope from the door.

Calem leaves the room, but not before looking at his brother one last time.


	19. The Professor and the Assistant

Outside the hospital, a man is waiting outside. Calem exits the ER. The man notices Calem's arrival and says,

"So, we finally meet!"

Calem looks at the man in confusion. "Wait a minute. Could he be the Professor that I was looking for?" he thought.

"So you have fought hard in a battle by any other name," said the man, "and it looks like you made your first kill, by the looks of it."

"So, what's it to you?" asked Calem.

The man gasps. "How would you say such a thing? I'm Professor Augustine Sycamore, the man that gave you the assignment of completing the PokéDex!"

Calem looks on in shock. "No…fucking…way," he thought. "You are Prof. Sycamore?" he said.

"Yes!" said the Professor.

"Did you not fricking listen?" asked Penelope.

"Yes, _sister_ ," said Calem, under his breath, "I did."

"So, who is this?" asked Serena, arriving to the scene.

"Oh. Professor Sycamore, this," said Calem, pointing at Penelope, "is my sister, Penelope. These" (he points at his friends) "are my friends – Serena, Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna. Valerie, you know. I'm Calem Jaeger."

"Calem, Serena, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, and Penelope," said the Professor. "Such splendid names! Come. You must be battle-weary from that grueling fight. You'll take a rest at my Lab."

—–—

At the Professor's Lab, Calem &Co. are taking a rest. A female Garchomp passes by Calem's bed.

"Garchomp, what are you doing?" asked an Assistant.

The Garchomp returns to the Assistant.

"What is that Pokémon?" asked Calem.

"That's a Garchomp," said the Assistant. "I heard that you had to save your brother's life."

Calem rises. "How did you know?" he asked.

"The hospital called. Royce is doing fine, thanks to you. His new arm has all the blood it needs for it to function. I'm Trudy Marcus, by the way," said Trudy. "And I'm a friend of Royce's."

"Calem Jaeger," said Calem. "I'm Royce's brother."

"So it is true," said Trudy to herself. "Royce does have siblings."

"Come again?" asked Calem.

"Oh, never mind, Calem," said Trudy. "I have a habit of quietly thinking out loud."

"Oh," said Calem. "Anyway, have you heard of the Guardian?"

"Not a clue," said Trudy. "Who, or what, is a guardian?"

"Not 'a guardian', Trudy," said Calem. "'The Guardian'. The Guardian is the one special Trainer with a special Aura residing within them, and it is neither Fairy nor Dark. It has to be one of these four – Water, Rock, Fire, and Flying. My Aura has awakened in order to save my brother's life, and it is not Fairy or Dark."

"So, you are the next Guardian?" asked Trudy.

"Probably," said Calem. "My awakened Aura is the Fire Aura."

"Which means that–" began Trudy.

"–the next Aura that I have to awaken is the Flying Aura!" Calem interrupted.

"Calem! We have an emergency!" yelled Professor Sycamore, entering the room.

"What the hell? What is the emergency?" asked Calem.

"It's some people dressed in red!" yelled the Professor. "They want to steal some information on an important subject that I am gathering!"

"Oh, shit!" yelled Calem as he got out of the bed. "Everybody, follow me!"

He, Serena, Valerie, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Penelope got out of their beds to rush to the emergency.


	20. Pursuit to Prism Tower

In the lobby, people dressed in red and wearing red sunglasses are holding another Assistant hostage. Calem and his friends arrive at the scene.

"Who the fuck are you," asked Calem, "and what the fuck do you want?"

"We are Team Flare," said a Team Flare Grunt, "and we are researching Mega Evolution."

"Well, it looks like you're holding someone hostage to us," said Serena, unimpressed.

Trudy and Garchomp arrive at the scene.

"There's our test subject! The Garchomp!" yelled another Grunt. She fires a device, and it lands on Garchomp's neck. A collar is formed, and it turns red. Garchomp's eyes turn red as well, unable to control herself. She fires a Hyper Beam from her mouth at a random direction, and everyone dodges it.

"The fuck?" exclaimed Calem.

Garchomp busts a hole through the wall outside the Lab and enters South Blvd. She, still unable to control herself, fires another Hyper Beam at a Café. It explodes upon impact, damaging the Café.

Calem grabs his sword and exits the building, and Frogadier is summoned by itself.

"Frogadier? You want to help me save Garchomp?" asked Calem.

Frogadier agrees.

"Then it's settled!" said Calem.

Serena grabs Calem by the arm. "Calem…be safe," she said, and kisses him on the cheek. Calem blushes, and then he leaves.

Calem and Frogadier rush to the damaged Café. The citizens are trapped inside!

"Is anybody there?" he asked.

From behind the rubble, a girl answers Calem's question. "We're okay! Just some injured people, that's all!" she said.

"That's a relief," thought Calem. "What's your name?" he asked.

"You can call me Bonnie!" said Bonnie. "I'm the sister of the Gym Leader of this city!"

"Where is he?" Calem asked.

A blond-haired man wearing glasses and a blue jumpsuit is slowly running to the rubble. He catches his breath.

"Talk about bad timing!" said Bonnie.

"Sorry, Bonnie…" said the man, "I'm just bad at running…"

Calem grabs an unused inhaler from his Bag and gives it to the man. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Clemont," said Clemont. He uses the inhaler. "Thank you so much, Mr.…"

"Jaeger," said Calem. "My name's Calem Jaeger."

"Calem Jaeger," thought Clemont. "A pleasure to meet you," he said. He flashes his glasses. "The future is now, thanks to science! Aipom Arm, go!"

One of Clemont's inventions, the Aipom Arm, grabs a piece of the rubble and picks it up with ease! It eventually clears the way for Bonnie and some others, a few of them injured, out of the Café.

"Whoa! Science is amazing!" said an amazed Calem.

"Yep. My brother is a brilliant inventor, although there are some kinks in most of his inventions," said Bonnie.

"So, what appears to be the problem?" asked Clemont.

"We have a Garchomp that couldn't control itself. I have to save it, no matter what it takes," said Calem.

—–—

Garchomp is at the top of Prism Tower, where Calem killed JT. Calem, Clemont, and Bonnie reach a locked door. Calem pulls the door, but to no avail.

"It's locked!" yelled Calem.

"Allow me," said Clemont. The Aipom Arm sticks out and unlocks the door.

Calem and Frogadier are about to enter the tower, until Garchomp fires another Hyper Beam and destroys the door! All four get out of the way just in time, only that Calem and Frogadier are trapped inside the tower! They move on alone and eventually reach the top of the tower.

His friends look on from Centrico Plaza.

"Garchomp, I'm here to help," said Calem, but Garchomp fires another Hyper Beam…at Calem! Calem dodges it just in time, but Garchomp reaches the edge of the tower, grabbing the control device. Frogadier uses the frubbles from its scarf to trap Garchomp, and Calem cuts the device in two with his sword. Garchomp regains control of herself and hugs Calem. Frogadier is running towards Calem, but a piece of the tower breaks off!

"Frogadier!"

Calem jumps off the tower to save his Starter, and his wings reappear. Calem flies to his friends, still holding on to Frogadier. Many citizens are confused and amazed at what just happened.

"What just happened?"

"Did he just fly?"

"Could he be some sort of Hybrid or something?"

Bonnie and Clemont reach Calem and his friends.

"What was that?" asked Bonnie. "Did you just fly?"

"He's part-Avian," said Valerie. "Of course, he flew."

"And was that an act of bravery that he demonstrated?" asked Clemont.

"Yes," said Penelope.

"Well, because of those, Bonnie and I will be traveling with you all!" said Clemont.

"Then it's decided," said Calem. "We should head to Cyllage City."

"Calem!" said the Professor. "There are many obstacles that you must overcome. Do your best."

"I will," said Calem.

And so, with two new companions, Calem and his friends depart for their next destination – Cyllage City!


	21. The Prophecy of Parfum Palace

Arriving at the historic Camphrier Town, Calem and his Company (that's the unofficial name of the group) stop at an ancient castle – the Shabboneau Castle.

"What is this building?" asked Shauna. "It looks old."

Calem opens his Town Map. "We're at the Shabboneau Castle, the historic landmark of Camphrier Town. There once used to be a lord that ruled over this town and lived in the castle many centuries ago. However, due to the decline of the empire over 100 years ago, the Shabboneau Family is…dissolved. We should check the castle out," he said, and the nine enter the castle.

The castle is still in good condition. Many suits of armor are put on display, along with ancient swords, shields, etc. There is a beautiful display case at the end of a hall, but there is nothing inside it. The Company hears some footsteps.

"Who's there?" asked Valerie.

A man dressed in white appears to the group. "Sorry. I'm just worried about what happened to the Poké Flute!" the man exclaimed.

"The what, now?" asked Tierno.

"The Poké Flute, Tierno," said Calem. He opens the Town Map again. "The Poké Flute is a special flute that can be used to awaken a sleeping Pokémon, such as a Snorlax, for example."

"Precisely," said the man. "But the problem is, the King won it in a game of Poker!"

"Gambling," said Calem, "is illegal in the Kalos Region, even for the Royal Family."

"Exactly!" said the man. "Which is why you must go to Parfum Palace and retrieve the Poké Flute from the King! You'll need the help of his daughter, Princess Allie."

—–—

At Parfum Palace, Calem pays the entrance fee of 9,000. All are granted permission to enter the palace. As soon as they enter the palace, an orange-haired young girl in a royal dress is waiting for them.

"Welcome to Parfum Palace," said the girl. "What brings you here on this pleasant day?"

"We're looking for the Princess," said Calem.

"You're looking at her," said Allie. "I'm Allison, but everybody calls me Allie."

Calem bows. Soon, his friends follow.

"There's no need to bow before me," said Allie.

The Company rises.

"So, let's have a feast," said Allie. "It's our tradition of welcoming visitors."

—–—

In the Royal Hall, everyone, including Allie, is enjoying their food in a well-mannered way, until the King arrives.

"What the devil is the meaning of this, Allie?" asked the King. "Did I not tell you to let me welcome the visitors?"

"So, this is the King?" thought Penelope. "He sure seems angry for a King."

Allie rises. "But—" she began.

"No ifs, ands, or buts, Allie!" yelled the King. "Now, all of you, get out, and never—"

Calem draws his sword, stopping the King. "For a King, you sure don't act like one," he said.

"I know that sword," said Allie. "It is the sword of the Guardian, the Peacekeeper. Could you, sir, be the Guardian?"

Calem's sword ignites, but the blade doesn't melt. Allie is amazed.

"So, it is true," said the King.

Calem sheathes his sword.

"In a dream," said Allie, "there were nine hooded people, one of which wielding a sword. That one said, 'The time is at hand, Allie. Your father's reign is almost at a close', and he held out his hand. I held his hand in acceptance."

"Do not speak," said the King, "of the Parfum Prophecy."

"The what prophecy?" asked Calem.

"The Parfum Prophecy," said Allie. "My mother, the Queen, was executed for treason when she uttered the prophecy. As a result, my father has forbidden anyone from uttering the prophecy."

"Such a pity," said Calem. "Now, where is the Poké Flute?"

"Ha! How should you know?" asked the King.

Calem draws his sword again. "Because it is important to my journey," he said, holding the blade to the King's throat.

"You traitor!" yelled the King. "How dare you defy your King!"

"No, you are the traitor," said Calem. "How dare you defy your Guardian."

Calem, his Flying Aura awakened, pushes the King away in a powerful blast of air.

"Follow me," said Allie. "I know where the Poké Flute is."

—–—

At a chamber, Allie unlocks the door. The door opens. Inside the chamber is…

"The Poké Flute," said Valerie.

Allie enters the chamber and grabs the Poké Flute. She hands it to Calem.

"Take it," she said. "A Snorlax is blocking the bridge. If you catch it, I will join you on your quest."

"So be it," said Calem.

—–—

At the bridge, Calem takes the Poké Flute out of his bag and plays the awakening tune. Snorlax awakens and is throwing a fit of rage! Frogadier throws some frubbles from its scarf to stop Snorlax. Calem throws a Poké Ball. It hits Snorlax, which is absorbed into the Ball. The Ball lands on the ground, wobbles a bit, and then it clicks. Snorlax has been captured!

"So, you caught Snorlax," said Allie, arriving at the scene. "Now, there is one last thing for all of us to do. In order to fulfill the prophecy, my father has to be dethroned."

—–—

At the Royal Hall, the King has some unexpected visitors – the Imperial Guard, the Company, and Princess Allie.

"Guards, seize my father!" commanded Allie.

The Guards, for they know of the treachery of the now-dethroned King, apprehend him.

"You're under arrest for gambling and the unlawful execution of the Queen," said a Guard.

"What the devil is going on here?" yelled the ex-King.

"You're being dethroned," said Calem. "Your daughter, Allie, is now the ruler, the Queen, of Kalos."

The guards take the ex-King away and throw him in the dungeon.

Back in the Royal Hall, a Guard approaches Allie and yells, "Hail, Queen Allie!" and kneels. The Company and the rest of the Guards follow.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled," thought Allie. A tear falls from her eye.

—–—

As the Company is about to leave the palace, Allie is running towards them in casual wear.

"Wait!" she yelled.

The Company stops.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" asked Calem, with respect.

"Please, call me Allie," said the Queen. "And I want to join you on your quest, Mr.…"

"Jaeger," said Calem. "My name's Calem Jaeger."

"Well, Calem, it is a pleasure to be by your side," said Allie.

The Trainer and the Queen shake hands, and the Company, with the Queen as their new recruit, continue their journey to Cyllage City.


	22. Penelope's Kindergarten

Calem is training his Flying Aura, with Penelope as his mentor. He punches and kicks the air multiple times. Multiple bursts of strong wind hit a target on a tree, most of them hitting the bull's eye.

"Almost perfect, Calem," said Penelope. "Still, not a hair out of place, though."

"Well, almost is good enough," said Calem.

"Then, let's wrap this up for the day and head back to the group," said Penelope.

"Good idea," said Calem, "although I've been thinking… Maybe we should take a visit to your kindergarten."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed his sister. "The kids would be happy to see me after three months."

"Did you assign a substitute?" asked Calem.

"Yes, I did," said Penelope, "and she said that she will take good care of them."

"Take good care of what, Calem?" asked Allie, arriving at the scene with the others.

"Ah! Glad you all came," said Calem. "Penelope and I were just talking about the kindergarten that she works at."

"And…?" asked Serena.

"We've decided to take a visit there," said Penelope. "I hope that you all will enjoy the kids there, as well as the substitute that I assigned!"

—–—

At the kindergarten, some kindergarteners are having their fun break. Their substitute is keeping an eye on them to make sure that everything is straight. Penelope, Calem, and their friends enter the gate.

"Hey, everybody! Guess who's back!" said Penelope.

The kids immediately recognize the voice.

"Hey, it's Miss Penelope!" said a kid.

The kids run to their real teacher, but the substitute tries to stop them.

"Hey! Come back here!" he said, but it is no use.

One kid recognizes Calem's face and says, "Miss Penelope's brother is here, too!"

The kids dogpile Calem just for fun, and Calem laughs, for he is ticklish on the ribs.

"Stop it! Stop it, guys! You're tickling me!" Calem laughed.

The kids get off of Calem. Calem gets on his feet.

Penelope walks to the substitute and finds out that something is not right.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Mr. Jason Howard," said Jason.

"You are not the substitute that I assigned to the kids," said Penelope. "Where is Teri?"

"I fired her one month ago," Jason lied. At that moment, Calem clutches his wrist. He knows that Jason lied. He has a vision of a woman getting shot on the head.

"Follow me, Serena," said Calem.

Calem and Serena temporarily leave the kindergarten. At the gate, Calem stabs the sword into the ground. A trail of fire appears, but only to Calem.

"This way," said Calem, lifting the sword from the ground and sheathing it. He follows the trail, and Serena follows him.

Back in the kindergarten, Clemont notices that something's not right.

"Wait a minute. Where's Calem?" he asked.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders.

"Serena's missing, too!" exclaimed Allie.

"Maybe they went on their journey without us," said Shauna.

"Or maybe…maybe they went to seek the truth behind the missing substitute," said Valerie.

"We should split up," said Allie. "Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and Valerie, you should go to the Connecting Cave. I'll go with Clemont and Bonnie to Camphrier Town."

—–—

Away from both Routes 6 and 7, Calem and Serena find a woman tied up near a tree. Calem cuts the rope, and the woman gasps for air.

"Are you okay?" asked Serena.

"Stay away from me, Jason!" yelled the woman.

"Jason's not here," said Calem. "It's just us three."

"Jason, get away!" yelled the woman, slapping Calem.

"Alright, you asked for it!" yelled Calem. He places his thumb on the woman's forehead. At that moment, the woman calms down.

"What did you do to me?" asked the woman.

"You were succumbing to insanity," said Calem. "I cannot let you fall to the madness, so I had to save you. My name is not Jason. It's Calem, and I am your Guardian."

"Oh. Sorry, Calem," said the woman. "I'm Teri, the real substitute."

Calem has the same vision of the woman getting shot. At that moment, his nose begins to bleed.

"Calem!" yelled Serena. She grabs Calem, and she, along with Teri, return to the Kindergarten.

—–—

When they return there, they find out that some of Jason's cronies have tied the kids and the rest of the group up. Jason approaches the three with a smirk on his face.

"Calem Jaeger," said Jason, "surrender the substitute or suffer the consequences."

"Never," said Calem.

"Alright," said Jason. He raises his arm, and his cronies aim their loaded rifles at Calem.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it," said Calem. Jason lowers his arm, and the cronies lower their rifles. Teri approaches Jason, but Calem senses something is wrong. He spots a sniper in the building. He runs to the substitute and pushes her out of the way just as the trigger is pulled. The bullet misses Calem and Teri and hits a tree.

Jason, infuriated, runs to the sniper and yells at him, "No, Gaurav! The target is the Guardian, not the substitute!" At that moment, the sniper, Gaurav, pulls out his handgun, aims it at Jason, and pulls the trigger. A gunshot is heard from within the building. Calem rushes to the scene, and he finds out that Jason has been shot. He is lying on the floor, dead. Gaurav is aiming his gun at Calem, but Calem quickly draws his sword and throws it like a javelin, impaling the sniper and killing him. Calem removes the sword from his fallen foe and takes the handguns and bullets from Jason's body. He does the sign of the cross as a sign that he forgives him. He looks at Gaurav's body and says,

"Fuck you."

He exits the building, and Jason's cronies aims their rifles at Calem.

"Release Jason, or we will attack!" yelled a crony.

"Stand down and free the hostages," said Calem. "Your leader is dead. He was killed by your treacherous sniper. As a result, I killed him."

The kids and the rest of the group are freed.

"We're sorry for the misunderstanding," said a crony. "We thought that you took Jason hostage."

"Yeah, it sounded like that from inside the building," said Calem. "Do me a favor, will you? Leave this Kindergarten and never come back."

The cronies leave in scattered directions.

"Well, we managed to save the Kindergarten from total disarray," said Serena.

"Ain't that the truth," said Calem.

—–—

At sunset, the Company is about to leave the Kindergarten, with Teri where she truly belongs.

"Well, sister?" asked Calem. "You coming or not?"

Penelope rushes to her brother, and she (along with the rest of the group) wave goodbye to the Kindergarten as they continue their adventure to Cyllage City.


	23. Into the Storm

It is terribly storming in Route 8. Tornadoes are forming over the sea. Calem and his group are caught in the thunderstorm.

"Everyone, follow me!" yelled Calem. "We have to find shelter!"

The group slowly progresses until a part of the cliff breaks off…from Serena's right foot! She begins to fall!

"Serena!"

Calem grabs Serena's left arm, but Serena's right leg hits a jagged rock, causing it to bleed and her to scream.

"Pull her up!" yelled Calem.

The group pulls Calem and Serena up from the cliffside. Calem spots Serena's bleeding leg.

"Shit!" said Calem. "Valerie, can you fix that up?"

Valerie tries to fix the bleeding spot, but to little avail. "With an injury that serious, we'll have to take her to a hospital," she said.

"We're in deep shit now," said Calem. "With an injured Trainer, how the fuck are we supposed to cross these stepping stones?"

Clemont, after giving much thought, says, "One of us has to carry Serena."

"It's been nine years since I first met her," thought Calem. "And now she is in this condition. I don't want her to die like this."

"I'll carry her," said Calem.

"Don't be crazy, Calem," said Allie.

"I know it might sound like a bunch of bullshit, but we have to get to Ambrette Town as fast as we can," said Calem, picking up Serena.

"You can do it," said Serena. "I believe in you."

Calem, carrying Serena, runs to the stepping stones. He hops across each stone to the other side. The rest of the group follows.

Eventually, they reach a cave near Ambrette Town and enter it.

"Get a fire going. We camp here for the night," said Calem. He puts Serena down and grabs a vial from his medicine bag. "This will hurt a bit," he said. He puts a few drops of medicine on Serena's wound. Serena sharply inhales. Calem grabs a bunch of cotton balls from his medicine bag and puts rubbing alcohol on it. He cleans the wound. Serena screams in pain during the procedure. Finally, Calem asks for Valerie to come over to Serena. Valerie places her hand on the wound, inhales, and exhales. The wound closes, and it turns into a scar. Serena tries to get up, but she falls. Her leg is broken! Calem wraps the leg in a cast and makes a crutch. He gives it to Serena.

"Thank you," she said.

Calem tries to make a door, but he awakens the Water Aura by making an ice wall. The ice will not affect the internal temperature, and it cannot be melted.

Time passes by, and the storm has not subsided. It is dusk. Everyone but Calem has fallen asleep. Calem looks at Serena, who is shivering. He takes off his jacket and puts it on Serena. He then re-enters his sleeping bag and falls asleep.


	24. Ambrette Town

The next morning, the storm has subsided. The fire died overnight. Everyone awakes. Calem melts the ice wall.

"The storm has subsided," said Calem. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" asked Bonnie.

"To Ambrette Town," said Serena. "And it looks like I'm going to need some new clothes, for these are torn and stained with my blood."

"Well, we better get you some," said Calem. "Allie, you go with Serena to the clothes shop in Ambrette Town to see if you can find some new clothes with her. I'll go with the others to the Aquarium and check it out, but we'll wait on you two."

—–—

At the Aquarium, Calem and the others are waiting for Allie and Serena. Allie arrives.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" she announced to the group. "Serena, please come here."

A girl on a crutch wearing pink sneakers, red knee socks, a pink knee-length skirt, a pink short-sleeve crop top (her midriff is exposed), and a red ball cap approaches the group. Her hair is in a ponytail. Calem blushes upon sight of the girl, for the girl is Serena. "How do I look?" she asked.

Calem, still blushing, utters, "I…I don't know what to say, Serena. You look great in that outfit!"

Serena blushes.

—–—

As the team enters the Aquarium, a mugger stops them in their tracks!

"All of you! Give me all your money!" he yelled.

Calem draws his sword, which ignites instantly. "Think again!" he yelled. "As the Guardian, it is my duty to bring balance to the Kalos Region, and then the world."

The mugger laughs, "The Guardian? Don't make me laugh! He's long gone! You're nothing but a poser. A fucking target!"

An infuriated Calem awakens the Rock Aura and makes the ground collapse from underneath the mugger's feet, trapping him in a hole. "You believe me now, you shitty scumbag?" he asked.

The mugger nods. Calem releases the mugger from the hole. The cops arrive and arrest the mugger.

As soon as the cops open the car, a gunshot is heard, and a bullet goes straight through the mugger's heart, killing him. A man in red and wielding a rifle yells in Kalosian and aims his rifle at the group. Calem gasps.

"Get down!" he yelled, grabbing Serena and pushing themselves to the ground. The others get down. Calem places his palms to the earth, and a rock dome is formed around the group. The man fires his rifle, but the bullet hits the dome.

In the dome, everyone coughs.

"Is everyone alright?" said Calem from the darkness.

"Calem? Is that you?" asked Serena.

"Where are we?" asked Allie.

"Not to worry – everyone's safe," said Valerie, using her Fairy Aura to see in the darkness.

Serena blushes and finds out that Calem has touched…her left breast!

"Calem…" she said.

"What?" asked Calem. He then realizes his error and, blushing in shame, lets go of the breast. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Never do that again," said Serena.

Calem removes his palm from the earth, and the dome turns to dust, which scatters to the wind.

The man, panicking, aims his rifle at Calem one more time. Calem flies to the man and snatches the rifle. He then gives the rifle (and its ammo) to Allie. "Here," he said. "I think this is fit for a queen."

Allie accepts the gift.

Calem faces the man and says in Kalosian, "Are you from Team Flare, or not?"

The man falls, and he says in English, "You…you are the Guardian…"

"Answer the goddamn question!" Calem yelled.

"I was a Rogue, but I joined Team Flare to find out who I am," said the man. "You killed JT! You murderer!"

"No," said Calem, "he was the murderer. And I should send you with him." He draws his sword and decapitates the man, killing him. He faces the group and says, "Starting right now, I'm living my life one step at a time, and we are a family. Help me overcome every obstacle I will face" (he sheathes his sword) "so that I will become a Pokémon Knight and the Kalos League Champion." He outstretches his hand.

Serena places her hand on Calem's, then Shauna, then Tierno, then Trevor, then Clemont, then Bonnie, then Penelope, then Valerie.

"Starting right now, we are the Guardians," said Calem. "Now, our adventure truly begins."


End file.
